Enter a New Ranger Team, Here comes Delta Zero
Enter a New Ranger Team, Here comes Delta Zero is the pilot episode of Power Rangers Delta Zero. Summary With Dr. Typhoon on the move to rule the universe, General Hector Kosinski and Lieutenant Lena Torres recruited the very first team of five teenagers to save it from Typhoon's wrath. Plot Somewhere in a galaxy not so far away/Dr. Typhoon takes his revenge The plot begins with a graceful view of the Solar System, the scene zooms in on Tyteria, where a giant purple space warp portal opens over the atmosphere. The scene changes to the jolly roger emblem of Typhoon's Empire, symbolizing: "a man consumed by vengeance," which morphs into Dr. Typhoon watching footage of the man responsible for his exile: General Hector Kosinski making public announcements and uncovering a prized portrait in his honor, where he wears multiple medals of valor. This greatly angers the emperor, so he orders his lieutenant Granga to bring Hector to him before the Typhoon's robot army being their attack. Planet Tyteria in Peace and Harmony/Typhoons Army attacks the tower Meanwhile at the Tyteria command tower, General Hector watches with pride as the Tyterian people live perfectly in harmony, taking elevator tour rides, socializing at shopping in grand malls and dining at fine cafes until a tremendous tremor interrupts everything, shaking the surface as the warp zone opens above the command tower. Fighting off the evil army/Gerald and Perry McClain helped General Kosinski Then, the troops were fighting off the evil army of Cybots. With many measures to take, Gerald and Perry McClain were summoned by General Kosinski to help him out with the job. Attending at Tyteria Academy/Alex McClain started making his day Outside the Tyteria Academy building, Alex, alongside his sister, Sophie were training themselves well which amazed their parents very well as Alex was willing to make his day. Too many people in great danger/The General begins taking meassures However, there were too many people that are in danger. With so many Zybots attacking the city, General Kosinski has to take meassures by forming a new elite team of heroes. General Kosinski gathered a new team of heroes/The era of the Delta Zero Rangers Soon enough, General Kosinski gathered Marco, Percy, Chelsey and his daughter, Brianna as a new team of heroes to defend Tyteria from Dr. Typhoon's evil grasp, known as the Delta Zero Power Rangers. Stoping Typhoon's evil scheme for the first time/His first robot ready to attack At Tyteria City, Dr. Typhoon prepared his evil scheme for the first time of his revenge. So, he'd send his first powerful robot called "Gravitech" to make ready to attack. Alex and his friends trained to fight/Learning how to use thier own weapons Later, Alex and his friends were trained under General Kosinski, Lieutenant Torres, Gerald and Perry McClain's supervision in order for them to fight. Soon, they begin to learn how to use their own weapons such as the Delta Sword, the Delta Cannon, the Delta Daggers, the Delta Drill, and the Delta Bow. Witnissing the Zords they'll soon used/Alex determined to make his parents proud Then, Alex and his teammates witnessed the Zords, the Red Robot Zord 1, the Blue Robot Zord 2, the Green Robot Zord 3, the Yellow Robot Zord 4, and the Pink Robot Zord 5. With Dr. Typhoon still at large, Alex was determined to make his parents proud. Brianna spoke to her father about Delta Zero/The reason why forming them as rangers However, Brianna spoke to her father about Delta Zero having their own team of Power Rangers. With that, he spoke with her why he's forming her, Alex, and their friends as rangers. Preparing for Dr. Typhoon's outcome/the Delta Zero Rangers took action Back at Tyteria City, Dr. Typhoon was ready for his outcome while the Alex and his friends prepared it. At last, the Delta Zero Rangers took action and begin their fight with Gravitech. Using the weapons to fight the army of Cybots/Begining their fight with Gravitech Then, Alex and his friends into battle as they used their weapons to fight off as many Cybots coming by. At last, they begin their fight against Gravitech and combined their weapons to finish him off. Typhoon's gigantification technology on his bots/Making Gravitech even bigger Suddenly, Typhoon worked his gigantification technology on Gravitech and made him even bigger. Unleashing the Delta Zero Zords/Combining them into the Delta Zero Megazord Then, Alex and his team summoned thier Delta Zero Zords as they all got onboard. At last, they started combining them into the Delta Zero Megazord. Defeating Gravitech/The first victory for the Delta Zero Rangers/Only the beginning In the end, the Delta Zero Rangers defeated Gravitech for good. After their first victory, General Kosinski informed them that thier first battle were only the beginning. Rangers Mentors *General Hector Kosinski *Lieutenant Lena Torres *Gerald McClain *Perry McClain Allies * Civilians *Jane McClain *Odette McClain *Mayor John Watson *Heather Robinson *Mike Robinson *Emily Robinson Villains *Dr. Typhoon Trivia * Transcript *Enter a New Ranger Team, Here comes Delta Zero/Transcript Category:Power Rangers Delta Zero Category:Pilot episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5